


repeated goodbyes

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, krtsk angst week, kurotsukki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuroo made him happy, after all.





	repeated goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> thank you [han](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsvki/pseuds/tsvki) and adair for reading this over <3

There had to be thousands of reasons why their relationship would end.

 

17-year old Tsukishima was hesitant when he committed into a relationship. He had his insecurities that suddenly kept on appearing in his mind like it was a favourite reminder; the thought of Kuroo being too good for him, coming at him while he had his headphones on (and he’s not even listening to a sad song), or when he’s staring at nothing and he just asks himself, "Why does Kuroo-san even like me?" And the never-ending this would end, wouldn’t it?

 

However, he did not drown because of the insecurities hiding beneath the surface and his snarky facade. He was drowning because he was in too deep. He likes Kuroo _too much_ , and he can’t breathe.

 

Well, fuck all the _what if’s_. Fuck overthinking.

 

Tsukishima chose not to listen to his insecurities. He knows he wasn't alone. Kuroo was with him and they would face anything together. Together.

 

And Kuroo made him happy, after all.

 

 

 

 

It was on a cold December night when Tsukishima realized how everything was starting to fuck up, how he was starting to fuck up.

 

Both of them had just finished dinner when Kuroo cheerfully stood up and with a blinding smile on his face, he says, "Here's your strawberry shortcake, moonshine. I'm sorry it's been a while since I made one." Tsukishima wished he had the same reason why he was sorry, too.

 

But still, he waited. Waited until the butterflies in his stomach appear, waited until the sight of strawberries and cream and Kuroo doesn't only make his mouth water but also make his heart beat.

 

It never came.

 

Remorse starts to hit him like a truck because he was starting to fall out of love and the feelings are starting to disappear and oh my god, stop—

 

Kuroo wasn't dumb, of course he noticed everything.

 

 

 

 

"Do you want to end this?"

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Tetsurou felt nothing but pain that he did not realize his tears starting to fall as Tsukishima's lips met his. 

 

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I loved you. I'm sorry._

 

_Please don't go. I love you._

 

 

 

 

There had to be thousands of reasons why their relationship would end, and Tsukishima Kei falling out of love was never on the list.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my attempt at fic writing and angst also don't be fooled by this fic kurotsukki is married forever
> 
> please yell at me about kurotsukki on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kurotsukk)
> 
> i gtg sleep for 48 hrs


End file.
